Sentiments non partagés
by camus47
Summary: deux amis chevaliers. L'un décide de dévoiler ses sentiments à l'autre mais...
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait beau mais légèrement froid. À peine un pied posé sur le sable, qu'il pensa à son ami dont il s'était séparé avant de partir du sanctuaire. Les six années

passées à entraîner deux élèves, dont un n'avait pas survécu, lui avaient parues une

éternité. Il regarda insensiblement le domaine sacré et son regard s'arrêta quelques secondes sur l'une des maisons. Etait-il là? Quelle serait sa réaction en le voyant?

Le chevalier n'en savait rien, ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise. En passant dans les six premières bâtisses, en saluant bien évidemment leurs propriétaires, il eut tout le loisir de penser à ses retrouvailles avec l'élu de son cœur.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la septième maison, il se posa un instant, essayant de diminuer son stress. Le jeune verseau voulait avouer ce qu'il ressentait à son pair mais comment celui-ci le prendrait-il? Il n'avait pas envie de perdre l'amitié très forte qu'il y avait entre eux.

Se remettant en route, toujours stressé et incertain, c'est lentement qu'il arriva aux portes de la maison du scorpion. Celui-ci écoutait de la musique fortement, si bien qu'il se sentait déconnecté du monde réel. Il n'entendit pas que l'on frappait à sa porte et lorsque son regard tomba sur un morceau de papier, glissé par le dessous de la porte, il fut étonné. En le ramassant, il découvrit une écriture fine et joliment arrondie et se demanda qui pouvait bien lui écrire. En lisant, il devina et se vit confirmer par la signature que c'était la personne à laquelle il avait pensé. Certes, le verseau lui avait manqué pendant ses six ans mais sans plus. Il était juste content de le revoir mais n'allait pas refuser l'invitation du chevalier des glaces. Aussi, il se prépara pendant une vingtaine de minutes, puis prit une bouteille de vin de sa cave, sans prendre le temps de l'emballer, et monta jusqu'au onzième temple.

Le propriétaire des lieux l'accueillit avec un sourire forcé et le fit entrer. Ils discutèrent un moment puis le scorpion s'apprêta à prendre congés lorsque Camus lui proposa de rester à dîner. Milo réfléchi puis accepta. Le français n'eut qu'à réchauffer le plat puis aider de son ami, il mit la table. Lorsque le plat fut prêt, ils s'installèrent puis

commencèrent à manger. Le grec félicita le verseau en disant que c'était le meilleur porc au caramel qu'il avait goûté. Camus le remercia timidement et contrairement à lui, il mangea très peu. Milo le voyait chipoter et s'inquiéta:

\- Tu n'as pas faim?

\- Pas vraiment mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste la fatigue du voyage qui me rends comme ça.

\- Ne me ment pas Camus, depuis que je te connais, je sais comment tu agis. Tu caches ton problème derrière un autre pour qu'on te laisse tranquille. Alors, qui y a-t-il?

\- Rien.

\- En es-tu sûr?

\- Oui.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence. Le verseau s'efforça à manger un peu plus, ce qui rassura légèrement le scorpion. L'heure de partir pour le scorpion arriva. Le onzième gardien l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et, au moment de se serrer la main, Camus l'attira et l'embrassa. Milo resta quelques secondes sans réagir, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, puis il gifla sèchement le verseau. Celui-ci ne releva pas la tête et resta silencieux. Un long moment passa puis le scorpion lança d'une voix sifflante et lourde de colère: " _Ne me refaits plus jamais ça, sinon ce ne sera pas une gifle que tu recevras et tu ne pourras pas t'en relever_". Il resta quelques secondes de plus partit. Il entendit les sanglots étouffés du français mais cela n'apaisa pas sa colère. En rejoignant son temple, il avait pris la décision de ne rien dire aux autres.

Dans l'avant-dernière bâtisse, le propriétaire pleurait toujours. Il venait de tout perdre. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi?

Il se coucha tristement.

Le lendemain, aux arènes, il perdit pratiquement tous ses combats. Ses pairs s'en

inquiétèrent et il leur répondit juste qu'il n'avait pas très bien dormit. Ce qui était vrai. En remontant dans les gradins pour retourner chez lui, il croisa Milo. Le scorpion, toujours en colère, lui lança en aparté : "_Si c'est le manque de sommeil qui te rend aussi mou, alors ce n'était pas la peine de venir t'entraîner". _

Sur ces paroles, le grec descendit sur les terrains d'entraînements. Le français, lui, se réfugia dans son temple. Quelques jours passèrent, sans qu'ils ne se croisent ou se parlent. L'aura de colère froide et l'indifférence glaciale du scorpion battaient froid le seigneur des glaces.

La guerre sainte arriva. Les chevaliers renégats venaient de passer le septième temple. Milo commença à engager le combat face à deux bronzes lorsqu'arriva le disciple de celui qu'il détestait. Un combat s'engagea entre eux et le scorpion dû reconnaître que le jeune blond était bien entraîné. Plus par respect pour le combattant que pour son maître, il décida de le laisser en vie mais le chevalier du cygne refusa et le grec porta son dernier coup. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques instants à vivre au russe, Milo ressentit un cosmos doux et chaleureux entouré son adversaire. Il comprit qu'eux, les chevaliers d'or, étaient dans la mauvaise voie et il se précipita sur Hyôga pour lui stopper son hémorragie. Lorsque le cygne lui demanda la raison de ce revirement, il lui répondit simplement qu'il était curieux de voir jusqu'où ils iraient. Après que le cygne soit partit, il s'assit au milieu de son temple et attendit de voir si les trois derniers gardiens verraient la vérité. Shura s'en rendit compte trop tard et passa son armure à Shiryu, Camus s'en rendit également compte et se laissa battre par son disciple. Il eut une dernière pensée pour Milo et s'effondra. Ledit scorpion s'étonna de voir un nuage brillant, blanc et froid, venir devant lui. Le nuage prit la forme du signe du verseau et lorsque la jarre se renversa, et le liquide qui en sortit se transforma en mots.

Les dernières pensées du français s'écrivaient et le scorpion put lire:

" _Milo, mes derni__è__res pens__é__es sont pour toi même si on n'es__t__ plus amis. Je te l'ai avou__é__ et bien que je __sache__ que ce n'es__t__ pas ton cas, je te le __redis__ une derni__è__re fois, Je t'aime"._

Les mots s'évaporèrent laissant un scorpion plus que bouleversé.


	2. apres l'enterrement

Aphrodite venait également de perdre la vie. Un long moment passa entre sa mort et la venue d'Athéna jusqu'au huitième temple. Pendant ce temps, le chevalier du scorpion avait eu du mal à se reprendre face à la perte de son ami et les dernières pensées que celui-ci avait eues. Ses paroles l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui-même et c'est silencieux et triste qu'il accueilli la déesse ainsi que le reste des chevaliers. Il prêta de nouveau serment et se leva pour ensuite suivre le groupe jusqu'au treizième temple. Le neuvième et le dixième temple étaient vides. Très vite, trop vite à son goût, ils arrivèrent au onzième temple. Au milieu de la bâtisse, deux formes étaient sur le sol. En s'approchant avec le reste du groupe, Milo reçut comme une lame de couteau dans le cœur. Camus, son ami, celui qui lui avait avoué ses sentiments et qui s'était fait repoussé avec force et méchanceté se trouvait là, immobile, le corps recouvert d'une couche de glace. Retenant difficilement ses larmes et un cri de détresse, Milo eut une pensée pour lui que seule Athéna entendit. Celle-ci touchée par la tristesse de son chevalier, essaya de réanimer le verseau mais n'y parvint pas. C'est avec une tristesse infinie qu'elle annonça télépathiquement au scorpion qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Celui-ci la remercia et se promit de prendre soin et de protéger le chevalier du cygne qui était le disciple de son défunt ami. Ledit cygne venait de reprendre connaissance grâce à la déesse. En levant la tête, il aperçut son maître et laissa s'échapper deux petites larmes avant de mettre un masque dénué d'expressions sur son visage. Il se mit en marche en même temps que le reste du groupe en se concentrant sur ce qui se passait deux temples plus haut.

Saga venait de se suicider. La déesse soigna ses fervents défenseurs et petit à petit, la vie reprit son cours. Ils attendirent que les bronzes soient remis de leurs blessures pour enterrer ceux qui n'étaient plus. L'enterrement de tous ces chevaliers se fit dans le silence et la tristesse mais également de la caste la plus inférieure à celle des chevaliers d'ors. Lorsque ceux-ci furent ensevelis, les survivants restèrent un long moment à se recueillir près des tombes. Shun, Shiryu, Seiya et Ikki pleuraient à chaudes larmes en entourant le dernier chevalier des glaces, Hyôga. Celui-ci retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes et malgré ce que ses amis pouvaient lui dire, il ne pleura pas et reprit très vite le dessus.

Peu à peu, le groupe de rescapés se dispersa. Ne restait plus que les cinq amis et Milo. Celui-ci se tenait en retrait et hésitait à approcher le cygne car il ne savait pas comment celui-ci allait réagir. Alors qu'il était toujours dans ses pensées, il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que Shiryu lui parlait. Ils échangèrent quelques mots et le dragon lui fit ses condoléances. C'est alors que la voix de Hyôga s'éleva, froide et chargée de colère :

Il n'a pas besoin de tes condoléances Shiryu. Les autres ors peut-être mais pas lui.

Hyôga, je sais ce que tu ressens mais je pense qu'il a tout de même le droit de les recevoir car il n'a pas perdu seulement ton maître mais également ses amis.

Ah oui ?! Et qu'a-t-il fait pour ses soi-disant amis ? Il ne les a même pas prévenus qu'ils étaient dans le mauvais chemin ! Il les a laissés mourir ! Tu trouves ça normal de la part d'un ami, Shiryu ?

Hyôga, calme-toi, intervint Shun, il a eu tort, c'est vrai, de ne pas agir mais ne faut-il pas pardonner et aller de l'avant ?

Comment peux-tu dire ça Shun ?! Alors qu'il a été envoyé tuer ton maître et qu'il a fait disparaître plusieurs de tes amis, bien que concurrents ?

Peut-être, mais je suis persuadé qu'on a tous droit à une seconde chance et puis il fera tout pour se faire pardonner. Il a quand même voulu te laisser la vie sauve non ?! Et il t'a également sauvé alors qu'il t'avait infligé l'Antarès ! Ca ne te fait rien ?!

Hyôga ne sut que répondre à ces arguments. Il se réfugia alors dans un silence digne de ceux de son défunt maître. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse au calme et sans ses amis. Alors qu'il restait buté dans son silence, il sentit quelqu'un partir. Il tourna légèrement la tête et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du scorpion. Il posa un regard lourd de reproches sur le dos de celui-ci et le regarda disparaître. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de son mutisme et annonça qu'il allait sur la plage pour être seul et réfléchir. Ses amis le comprirent et le regardèrent s'en aller. Ils espéraient que les paroles de Shun feraient effet.

Milo était abattu. Il comprenait que le cygne lui en veuille et avait du mal à se remettre des reproches froids et durs qui avaient été faits à son encontre. Le pire, c'est qu'il était d'accord avec le russe. Plusieurs jours passèrent, maussades pour lui. Il ne dormait plus, ne mangeait presque plus et avait perdu sa joie de vivre.

Tous ses frères d'armes s'inquiétaient et bientôt, la hiérarchie du sanctuaire fut prévenue de la débâcle du scorpion. La déesse, ne voulant pas accablé encore plus son fidèle protecteur, ne le convoqua pas mais alla elle-même le voir. Il n'était pas dans son temple, aussi, se dirigea-t-elle vers la plage où elle avait perçue sa présence.

En s'approchant de lui, elle ressentit ses remords et ses regrets qui pulsaient à haut niveau dans son cosmos. Il se leva rapidement quand il perçut sa présence et montra la marque de déférence qui était dû à son rang. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait se joindre à lui pour regarder la mer. Il accepta et l'aida à s'asseoir. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment avant qu'Athéna n'engage la conversation. Ils discutèrent de longues minutes, le huitième gardien se laissant aller même s'il avait honte de craquer ainsi devant sa déesse. Celle-ci l'écoutait et l'incitait à livrer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle essayait également de le réconforter mais voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, elle utilisa son cosmos et petit à petit, le scorpion s'endormit.

Elle allait se lever lorsqu'elle vit Hyôga à proximité. Celui-ci marchait tranquillement et réfléchissait toujours à ce que Shun lui avait dit. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit la jeune fille et s'approcha d'elle bien que réticent lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette allongée. A la demande de sa déesse, il prit le scorpion dans ses bras et l'amena en compagnie de la jeune fille jusqu'au huitième temple. Après avoir aidé le cygne à mettre le grec dans son lit, la déesse se dirigea dans le salon et pour la première fois devant un de ses, elle se mit à faire du café en utilisant ce qu'elle trouvait dans la cuisine du scorpion.

Hyôga, qui ne disait rien, lui demanda si le scorpion serait d'accord pour qu'elle se serve ainsi chez lui. Elle lui répondit qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant le lendemain et qu'elle lui remplacerait la quantité utilisée. Lorsque le café eut fini de couler, la jeune fille s'installa en compagnie du bronze dans le salon du huitième temple. Après un moment de silence, elle prit la parole et questionna le russe sur sa relation avec Milo. Le jeune homme lui répondit et voyant qu'Athéna l'écoutait, il vida son sac. Pendant une heure environ, ils discutèrent puis ils se levèrent et partirent, non sans avoir étaient s'assurés que l'or dormait toujours.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent du temple, Hyôga ajouta qu'il lui fallait encore un temps de réflexion avant de pouvoir reparler au scorpion. La jeune fille acquiesça puis ils se séparèrent. Sa journée avait été forte en émotions et en rentrant au treizième temple, une idée lui effleura la tête et même si cela la rendait incertaine, elle décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.


	3. se liberer

Le lendemain, le scorpion se réveilla difficilement avec un énorme mal de tête. Il réussit à sortir de son lit pour aller prendre une aspirine, retourna se coucher et se rendormit.

De son côté, Hyôga réfléchissait encore à ce que lui avait dit ses amis et Athéna. Il se rendait peu à peu compte qu'ils avaient raison et se décida à aller voir l'arachnide tout en se demandant ce que son maître aurait fait. Il entra dans les appartements du huitième gardien, vu que personne ne lui avait répondu, après avoir frappé à la porte, et observa les lieux. L'intérieur ressemblait presque trait pour trait au propriétaire. Ce n'était pas ranger de façon maniaque mais on pouvait voir que le scorpion savait où il mettait les choses. Les couleurs étaient chatoyantes et très bien assorties, ce qui définissait encore mieux le grec.

Le cygne se dirigea vers la chambre de l'arachnide et ne fut pas étonné de le voir encore endormit. Il s'approcha doucement et remit en place la couverture et repartit du temple en se disant qu'il y retournerait le lendemain. Seulement, au moment où il atteignait la porte de la chambre, des paroles que le défunt chevalier des glaces avait prononcées, alors qu'il venait de lui inculquer qu'un saint ne devait pas avoir de sentiments, lui revinrent en mémoire. Sur le moment, le jeune russe n'en avait pas tenu compte mais à présent…

Il sortit finalement du huitième temple en étant étouffer par la chaleur suffocante du soleil grec. Il rejoignit ses amis et leur fit part de sa décision, tout en continuant de se poser des questions.

Pendant ce temps, Milo venait de se réveiller. Il se leva et après s'être douché et habillé, il mangea quelque chose bien qu'il ait l'estomac noué. Ensuite, il prit son journal intime (car oui, le scorpion marqué tout depuis sa plus tendre enfance) et se mit à noircir les pages blanches. Il resta à écrire pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelques coups à sa porte. Il ne fut pas vraiment surprit de voir qui était la personne devant sa porte. Ce qui l'étonna un peu, fut que la déesse (car c'était elle), avait dans les mains une boîte de café. Il la fit entrer et lui proposa de quoi se restaurer et se désaltérer. La jeune fille accepta et en attendant que son chevalier ait fini de préparer le plateau repas, elle se plongea dans ses pensées tout en laissant dérivé son regard sur les alentours. Son regard se posa sur le journal et malgré sa curiosité qui venait de naître, elle n'y toucha pas car elle respectait tout de même la vie privée des ses protecteurs.

Le scorpion revient et vit le regard de la jeune fille sur son journal. Il se réprimanda un peu d'avoir oublié de le ranger mais en même temps, il apprécia la discrétion de sa déesse. Il posa le plateau sur sa table basse et s'assit en face de son invitée tout en entamant la discussion. Pendant un peu plus d'une heure, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en passant par le sujet douloureux qu'était la mort du chevalier des glaces. Le sourire de l'arachnide s'évanouit au fur et à mesure qu'ils en parlaient. Il essaya néanmoins de faire bonne figure jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna prit congé. Alors qu'il la raccompagnait à la porte de ses appartements, il se décida, prit et tendit son journal à la jeune fille. Celle-ci en fut étonnée et demanda :

Milo, pourquoi…pourquoi me le passes-tu ? je n'ai aucun droit dessus et tu le sais.

Je le sais, en effet, mais je tenais à vous remerciez de tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis votre retour. Prenez-le et lisez-le. Vous me le rendrez quand bon vous semblera.

Tu es sûr ? Ne ressentiras-tu pas le besoin d'écrire ?

Je sais exactement où je me suis arrêter, ce qui me permettra de continuer sur des feuilles que je recopierais après.

Bon si tu y tiens, mais en échange, fais-moi une promesse.

Tout ce que vous voulez.

Même si tu as des difficultés ou que tu ne veux pas, nourris-toi, sort et va rassurer les autres, qui se sont inquiéter de ton état. Redeviens celui que tu étais avant et que cela dure, sinon je garderais ton journal jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Et ce ne sera pas la peine de venir me le demander.

Très bien, je le ferais même si cela sera difficile au début.

Je compte sur toi, conclu la déesse avec un sourire.

Elle partit et Milo se décida à rejoindre les arènes en passant pas des petits chemins sinueux car il voulait éviter de passer dans les autres temples. Arrivés là-bas, il regarda la fin du combat entre Aldébaran et Shâka. Quand ils eurent finit, avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, il demanda à Aiolia s'il accepter de s'entraîner avec lui. Les chevaliers survivants tournèrent la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. La surprise et la joie se lisaient sur leur visage. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaires, ce qu'apprécia le huitième gardien qui commença à descendre dans leur direction. Le chevalier du cinquième temple était plus que surprit de voir de nouveau son ami, c'est pourquoi il mit un peu de temps avant de lui répondre.

Lorsque le grec lui reposa la question, il accepta et ils descendirent dans l'arène. Ils descendirent et arrivèrent sur le sable. Quelques secondes plus tard, le combat commença. Ils n'utilisaient que les arts martiaux et Milo eut beaucoup de mal à parer les coups de son ami.

Après un long moment, ils s'arrêtèrent puis se saluèrent d'une bonne accolade. Le reste de leurs amis vint les retrouver et ensembles, ils décidèrent d'aller se baigner.

Pendant ce temps là, Athéna venait de rejoindre le treizième temple. Elle souriait car elle avait senti le cosmos de son huitième protecteur descendre jusqu'aux arènes et combattre. Continuant à marcher, c'est avec le sourire qu'elle demanda à l'un des gardes du palais qu'elle ne voulait pas être dérangée. Elle alla s'installer dans un petit transat sur une des nombreuses terrasses de la bâtisse pour profiter du soleil et contempla avec hésitation le journal du scorpion.

Même si elle savait que l'arachnide lui faisait confiance, pénétrer dans l'intimité du grec l'intimidait et la faisait hésiter. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le lire sans aucune crainte puisqu'elle avait l'accord du propriétaire. Passant outre ses réticences, elle ouvrit le carnet et commença à lire. Le grec avait tout mais tout marquer depuis qu'il savait lire et écrire. Des moments les plus tendres aux disputes en passant par les plus douloureux comme la mort de son maître et celle du verseau. Elle vit aussi le rejet qu'il avait infligé à son frère d'arme puis sa prise de conscience de ce qu'il éprouvait pour le chevalier des glaces.

Un nombre incalculables d'émotions s'étaient fait ressentir en elle pendant la lecture du journal. Ce que le huitième gardien avait écrit l'avait bouleversée et cela confirma l'idée qu'elle avait eue la veille.

En début de soirée, elle se rendit sur l'Olympe afin de voir son père. Celui-ci fut ravit de la voir et lui demanda la raison de sa visite. La jeune déesse lui expliqua et après un certain laps de temps, son père accepta sa requête. Elle fut autorisée à mettre le verseau au courant de son projet et lui dire quelles seraient les contraintes de cette petite résurrection d'une semaine.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Camus se demanda où il se trouvait et ce qu'il faisait là alors qu'il était censé être mort. Près de lui, se tenait Athéna qui attendit que son chevalier ait retrouvé ses esprits. Après l'avoir saluée avec déférence, le français lui demanda la raison de sa résurrection. Avec une petite appréhension qu'il refuse, la jeune divinité lui expliqua tout en insistant bien sur les réactions de Milo et Hyôga.

Le verseau comprenait les différentes réactions et ce que voulait la jeune fille et il lui affirma qu'il irait voir son disciple mais qu'il hésitait pour son ancien ami. Avec patience, la déesse le convainquit d'aller voir également le scorpion. Elle savait que cela serait difficile pour ses deux protecteurs, c'est pourquoi, elle lui proposa de voir le huitième gardien en dehors du sanctuaire dans un endroit qui serait sous la protection de son cosmos. Camus finit par accepter et fut ressuscité immédiatement au sanctuaire afin de pouvoir parler à son disciple.

Celui-ci fut stupéfait et heureux de revoir son maître. Pendant de longues heures, ils discutèrent des évènements récents et le cygne finit par bien comprendre qu'il ne devait pas en vouloir au scorpion. Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, le verseau murmura à l'oreille de son disciple : « Je suis fier de toi Hyôga. Reste tel que tu es » puis il partit sans un regard en arrière. Il sentait derrière lui, l'émotion du jeune russe et se mit à penser à son ancien ami et à leur future rencontre, qui devait avoir lieue le lendemain, jour de l'anniversaire de celui-ci.

Comment l'arachnide réagirait-il ? Et comment se déroulerait cette semaine de résurrection en sa compagnie ? Mystère…


	4. revenant?

Comment l'arachnide réagirait-il ? Et comment se déroulerait cette semaine de résurrection en sa compagnie ?

C'étaient les questions que se posait Camus et en appréhendant fortement la suite des évènements. Il venait d'arriver dans la maisonnette qu'Athéna lui avait prêté. Construite en bois, les nuances de clair-obscur plaisaient au verseau et il passa une agréable soirée en lisant un livre qu'il avait prit sur la jolie étagère qui en était remplie. La lecture lui fit oublier ses appréhensions et très vite, en partit à cause de sa résurrection, il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, il se leva vers dix-trente et entreprit d'aller se balader un peu avant de revenir pour se préparer à recevoir, dans la soirée, son ancien ami.

Pendant ce temps, au sanctuaire, Milo fêtait son anniversaire en compagnie de ses frères d'armes survivants. Il avait reçut de jolis présents mais les deux plus étonnants et beaux furent quand Hyôga et ses amis étaient venus le voir mais aussi quand Athéna lui annonça qu'elle lui offrait une semaine de vacances.

Il venait de terminer son sac de voyage pour cette semaine offerte par la déesse, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un toussotait à l'entrée de sa chambre. En colère, il se retourna et fut stupéfait de voir le cygne adossait contre le chambranle de la porte. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent puis le russe prit la parole :

Encore joyeux anniversaire Milo.

Merci. Que…que fais-tu là ? je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir.

C'était vrai mais les paroles de Shun, d'Athéna et de Shiryu m'ont fait réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'ils avaient raison, ma réaction était guidée par la douleur que je ressentais.

Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas le moins du monde car dans le fond, tu avais entièrement raison. Je ferais tout mon possible pour me faire pardonner sois en sûr.

Merci. Accepterais-tu que je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'endroit où tu dois te rendre ?

Avec plaisir, répondit le scorpion heureux.

Ils partirent dans l'après-midi et firent plus ample connaissance sur le chemin. Arrivés près de l'habitation, ils rigolèrent aux bêtises que Milo avait faites lorsqu'il était un enfant. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, ils se prirent dans les bras, content l'un comme l'autre d'être devenus amis.

Le grec regarda son nouvel ami partir puis se dirigea vers la porte de la maisonnée dont il avait les clefs. Il ouvrit la porte et apprécia davantage l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Il s'avança un peu plus en fermant la porte derrière lui et observa les lieux lorsque son regard tomba sur une silhouette lui tournant le dos et qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était impossible, ce ne pouvait pas être _LUI_ !

Le scorpion avait pâlit et ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger tellement il était abasourdit. Le silence régna pendant de longues minutes qui parurent durer une éternité. Il fut incapable de dire quoique se soit et, lorsque le chevalier du verseau se retourna et lui lança un joyeux anniversaire, de manière froide et légèrement glaciale, il tomba dans les pommes.

Avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur le sol, le verseau le rattrapa. Il l'emmena ensuite sur le confortable canapé du salon et lui releva les jambes afin de faire remonter le sang jusqu'au cœur. Le scorpion reprenait peu à peu des couleurs et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ceux-ci croisèrent pendant quelques secondes le regard bleu nuit du verseau avant qu'il ne détourne sa tête. Il culpabilisait et avait du mal à croire que le français était bel et bien devant lui. Ce dernier, qui s'était attendu à une autre réaction de la part du scorpion, prit la parole et lui dit d'une voix contrôlée : « Milo, je ne suis pas un fantôme comme tu semble le croire. Je suis revenu à la vie pour que l'on puisse tout mettre à plat sur ce que l'on ressent. Et on devra faire cela pendant le temps qui m'est impartit, c'est-à-dire une semaine ».

Se taisant à nouveau, le français se leva et partit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas. Alors qu'il était concentré sur sa préparation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se posait des questions sur le comportement du grec. Il constatait qu'Athéna ne lui avait pas mentit et cela ne faisait qu'accroître son inquiétude. Il bénissait en même temps la déesse de l'avoir forcé à revoir son ancien ami. Après avoir mis le plat au four et dressé la table, le verseau s'assit sur une chaise et se mit à réfléchir. De temps à autres, il surveillait tout de même la cuisson de ce qu'il avait préparé.

Pendant ce temps, dans le salon, Milo s'était peu à peu remis de ses émotions. Il maudissait et remerciait en même temps sa déesse du cadeau qu'elle lui avait fait. Quand il avait regardé son vis-à-vis, il n'avait, encore une fois, rien pu déceler dans son regard. Il avait néanmoins perçut de la tristesse dans sa voix même si le français cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'assit sur le canapé et, la tête entre ses mains, il se mit à réfléchir aux paroles que Camus avaient prononcé.

Environ une heure plus tard, Camus vint chercher Milo pour dîner. Celui-ci hésita puis se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'attendait le verseau. Son odorat entra en action avant sa vue et ce qu'il sentait ne fit que le mettre en appétit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il s'arrêta un instant afin d'admirer ce que le français avait préparé. Il aperçut également un paquet enveloppé dans du papier cadeau près d'une assiette. Lentement, il alla s'asseoir et bien qu'il n'ait pas faim, il se laissa servir et se força à manger. De temps à autres, il répondait aux questions du verseau sur l'après bataille du sanctuaire.

Désireux, tout de même, de ne pas gâcher cette fin de journée, Camus lui demanda ce qu'il avait reçut pour son anniversaire. Le grec se lança alors dans un récit joyeux et malgré lui, laissa ses yeux brillaient alors qu'il parlait de Hyôga. Cela n'échappa pas au français qui, malgré son impassibilité, sentit son cœur se serrer.

Le repas avançait et ils en étaient maintenant au dessert. Milo s'extasia encore plus devant la beauté du gâteau que son ancien ami avait fait et sans s'en apercevoir sur le coup, il lâcha une phrase qui instaura un lourd silence entre eux. Maîtrisant ses émotions suite à ces horribles paroles, Camus servit le dessert tout en restant silencieux. Il retenait difficilement ses larmes et n'osait pas regarder de nouveau le scorpion en face.

Ils finirent tranquillement de manger et Camus débarrassa la table, toujours sans regarder son ancien ami. Celui-ci s'était rendu compte de la méchanceté de ses paroles et réfléchissait à un moyen de se faire pardonner. Il regardait son frère d'arme faire la vaisselle lorsqu'il décida de se lever et d'aller au près de lui. Arrivé derrière lui, il l'enlaça et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Pardonne-moi Camus. Je n'ai pas réfléchis quand j'ai dit cela. Je ne voulais pas te blesser encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. »

Le dénommé Camus ne répondit rien sur l'instant. Il était tendu et savourait en même temps la présence de Milo contre son corps. Il réfléchissait aux paroles du scorpion. Bien sûr, il avait envie de lui pardonner mais…il avait aussi envie de lui donner une bonne leçon. C'est pourquoi, une fois qu'il eut fini la vaisselle, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du grec et affronta son regard triste, implorant et chargé de remords. Il savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire allait faire mal à l'arachnide et que cela gâcherait son anniversaire mais il le devait. Alors d'un doux murmure, il parla : « Tes paroles me laisse de glace Milo. Tu dis ne pas avoir réfléchis en sortant ces paroles mais dans le fond, tu y as réfléchis. Tu te venges encore du baiser que je t'ai donné. Je vais me coucher. Le cadeau est pour toi au fait et j'espère qu'il t'ouvrira les yeux ».

Sur ces paroles, Camus se dégagea de l'étreinte du scorpion et sortit sans un mot ni un regard pour son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas et lorsqu'il se trouva seul dans la pièce, il se laissa tomber à genoux puis à quatre pattes. Il avait mal, tellement mal mais il savait qu'il le méritait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en partie à cause des paroles du verseau mais surtout parce qu'il avait vu la souffrance dans les yeux brillants de celui-ci.

Comment réussirait-il à se faire pardonner ? Surtout pendant le laps de temps que Camus avait ? Car c'était sûr, il ne repartirait pas au sanctuaire sans avoir tout tenté afin de reconquérir l'amitié de celui, il en était convaincu maintenant, qu'il aimait. Il trouverait le moyen de se faire pardonner et de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.


	5. Chapter 5dedain et réparation

Camus venait de refermer la porte de la chambre et s'assit contre. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses émotions qu'il avait depuis ce que Milo lui avait dit. Pourquoi avait-il espéré que cela s'arrangerait entre le scorpion et lui ? Il avait mal et ne put empêcher quelques gémissements de sortir. Lui qui était sensé être le chevalier le plus froid du sanctuaire, se laissait submerger par une tristesse douloureuse qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été poignardé à plusieurs reprises dans le dos. Il finit par aller s'allonger mais ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Il resta prostré de longues heures sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague, laissant couler ses larmes.

Pendant ce temps, Milo se demandait toujours ce qui était arrivé à son ami pour qu'il soit soudainement devenu si froid et indifférent à son encontre. Il prit le paquet qui était posé sur la table de la cuisine et l'ouvrit. Il découvrit à l'intérieur une boîte contenant un magnifique pendentif de scorpion fait de glace et tellement réaliste qu'il faillit en avoir peur. En observant le bijou de plus près, il remarqua que les étoiles de sa constellation y étaient gravées et qu'à l'endroit où se trouvait normalement Antarès, se trouver un cœur avec une flèche plantée dedans. Alors tout, mais tout lui revient en mémoire. Le baiser de Camus, la gifle qu'il lui avait infligée, son indifférence et sa colère, la perte de son ami lors de la bataille des douze maisons, les dernières pensées du verseau, la colère de Hyôga, les paroles de ses amis et d'Athéna… . Il se souvenait absolument de tout et enfin, pour couronner le tout, de la discussion qu'ils avaient eus et les mots, la phrase qu'il avait sortie au moment du dessert « _Pourquoi tu n'as pas montré tes talents de cuisinier avant ? Avec une telle qualité, t'aurais pu te trouver facilement quelqu'un ! Enfin je dis ça mais, je sais que MOI, j'ai ma fierté et je peux te dire qu'on ne m'attrape pas avec de la bouffe ». _ L'ampleur de ses paroles le cloua et il fut prit d'assaut par d'immenses vagues de remords. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Camus et frappa doucement mais assez fort pour que celui-ci l'entende. Il n'eût pas de réponse mais il ne pouvait qu'écouter les faibles reniflements du verseau. Il essaya, à travers la porte, d'obtenir du verseau que celui-ci l'invite à entrer pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Bien sûr, il n'obtint aucune réponse et lorsqu'il essaya de clencher la poignée de la porte, il se rétracta à cause du froid que Camus venait d'envoyer sur celle-ci. Le message était clair, le verseau ne voulait pas le voir. Tristement, il repartit dans le salon, se réinstalla sur le canapé et se mit à réfléchir à un moyen de se faire pardonner.

Dans la chambre, Camus continuait de pleurer. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait espéré que tout s'arrange avec le scorpion. Il devait se faire une réalité, jamais il ne pourrait redevenir ami avec Milo. Quand celui-ci se tint derrière la porte, il eut du mal à ne pas lui dire de le laisser tranquille. Seulement, il ne voulait pas que le scorpion entende encore plus sa tristesse, c'est pourquoi, il utilisa son cosmos pour repousser l'arachnide. Il finit par s'endormir tout en se disant que le lendemain serait un autre jour bien difficile.

Le lendemain, très tôt, Milo se réveilla difficilement. La nuit lui avait légèrement porté conseil et, sachant que Camus était un lève-tôt, il prépara un petit déjeuner consistant et complet puis alla se recoucher. Il somnoler depuis un peu plus d'une heure lorsqu'il entendit vaguement du bruit autour de lui. Ouvrant à demi les paupières, il put s'apercevoir de la présence de Camus qui prenait son petit déjeuner. Ne voulant pas le déranger, le scorpion referma ses yeux et se rendormit vraiment.

Camus terminait de déjeuner tranquillement. Il avait été surprit de voir la table déjà prête et encore plus de voir le scorpion endormi sur le canapé. En buvant son café, qui avait été merveilleusement bien préparé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Milo plongé dans le monde des songes. Qu'il était beau comme ça… ses cheveux en bataille, son visage détendu malgré un léger froncement de sourcils, les nuances de clair-obscur jouant sur sa peau halée… . Le verseau était en pleine contemplation, lorsqu'il vit des perles lumineuses apparaître au coin des yeux du dormeur. Milo cauchemardait et se calma peu après sous la présence de Camus à ses côtés. Passant sa main sur la joue puis les boucles du huitième gardien, le verseau lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes et se releva lorsqu'il sentit que le sommeil venait de retomber sur son ancien ami. Il sortit ensuite prendre l'air afin de réfléchir tranquillement à leur situation. Il trouva un coin magnifique, s'y installa et y resta toute la matinée.

Dans la maisonnée, le dormeur s'était réveillé et se rappela le cauchemar dont il avait été victime. Il avait rêvé qu'à cause de l'une de ses bêtises, que Camus et lui avaient été bannis du sanctuaire et qu'il avait un choix à faire. Soit, il restait aux côtés de l'ex-verseau, qui lui en voulait énormément, soit, s'il voulait revenir sur le domaine sacré, il devait tuer l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Il hésitait et Camus ne l'aida pas en le laissant seul définitivement. Drôle de cauchemar, mais n'était-ce pas ce qui était similairement en train d'arriver bien que certains éléments ne soient pas les mêmes ?

Il se souvint aussi d'une voix rassurante et d'une main caressant sa joue et ses cheveux. Il était étonné que Camus le veille alors qu'il devait lui en vouloir pour sa connerie dite la veille. En regardant de plus près ce qu'il avait préparé pour le premier repas de la journée, le scorpion s'aperçu qu'il ne restait pratiquement rien. Il décida alors de s'occuper de la préparation du repas du midi et se mit aux fourneaux. Concentré comme il l'était, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit : « Milo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Il se retourna et découvrit Camus sur le seuil de la cuisine, le regardant, étonné. Le scorpion pouvait voir, aux yeux rouges et légèrement gonflés, que son ami n'avait pas très bien ou peu dormi. Un instant, un seul instant, leurs regards se croisèrent et Milo ajouta en baissant les yeux : « je prépare le repas de midi. J'espère qu'il te plaira » et il retourna à sa préparation sans un mot de plus.


	6. reflexion et acceptation

Camus était plus qu'étonné de voir Milo derrière les fourneaux. Jamais, depuis qu'il le connaissait, il n'avait vu le huitième gardien se mettre autant à cuisiner. Il se doutait bien de la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça mais…à quoi bon faire semblant ?

Las, déçut et triste, le verseau prit la parole :

Milo… ne crois-tu pas qu'il faut arrêter ?

Arrêter quoi ? demanda le scorpion toujours en préparant le repas.

De faire semblant. On sait tous les deux que quoique nous fassions, rien ne redeviendra comme avant.

Camus, ne dit-on pas que…qui ne tente rien… n'a rien ?

…

Je sais que j'ai des tords, beaucoup de tords même mais depuis… depuis la bataille du sanctuaire, j'ai…j'ai ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses dont une plus particulièrement : mes sentiments pour toi.

Cette annonce laissa sans voix le verseau. Qu'entendait son ancien ami par là ? Il ne dit rien et préféra aller mettre la table dans le salon tellement il était perturbé par les paroles du scorpion. Celui-ci continuait ce qu'il faisait mais il n'était plus vraiment concentré. Il se coupait régulièrement et commençait à perdre patience. Enfin, après de longues minutes, le repas fut prêt. Il apporta les récipients sur la table, invita Camus et le servit comme un roi. Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence lourd. Arrivés au dessert, une fois que Milo l'eût servit, le verseau décida de renvoyer la bourde de Milo à celui-ci. Il fit semblant de s'extasier avant de dire, en regardant la réaction du grec : « _Pourquoi__ tu n'as pas montré tes talents de cuisinier avant ? Avec une telle qualité, t'aurais pu te trouver facilement quelqu'un ! Enfin je dis ça mais, je sais que MOI, j'ai ma fierté et je peux te dire qu'on ne m'attrape pas avec de la bouffe ». _

L'ambiance, qui n'était déjà pas légère, s'alourdit encore plus après ces paroles. Ils continuèrent de manger en silence. Enfin, ce fut plutôt le verseau qui continua, car Milo venait de poser ses couverts et de repousser son assiette. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et comprenait la réaction de Camus la veille. Pour renouer un semblant de dialogue, le onzième chevalier félicita néanmoins son confrère de l'effort qu'il avait fait et que c'était très bon. Milo le remercia et amorça le dialogue, qui espérait-il, se passerait bien :

Camus…, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je ne le pensais pas et c'est sortit tout seul.

Sortit tout seul ? Ne me fait pas rire Milo ! Tes paroles me laissent de glace. Tu dis ne pas avoir réfléchis en sortant ces mots mais dans le fond, tu y as réfléchis. Tu te venges encore du baiser que je t'ai donné.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Si j'avais vraiment encore l'envie de me venger de ça, je l'aurais fait d'une autre manière. Et en parlant de ça, sache que je m'en veux de la réaction que j'ai eu.

Ah, oui ?! demanda le verseau commençant à s'énerver, et pourquoi t'en veux-tu alors que tu n'en as rien à faire ce que je peux ressentir ?

J'en avais rien à faire, c'est vrai mais depuis que…depuis que tu n'es plus au sanctuaire, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai pris conscience de ce que je ressentais pour toi. Si tu ne me crois pas, demande à Athéna de te dire comment j'ai réagis lorsqu'on est passé dans ton temple ! Et demande-lui aussi de te passer mon journal intime et tu verras que je dis la vérité.

Sur ce, Milo se leva, et sortit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il maudissait son ami mais en même temps, il se disait qu'il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé auparavant. Il avait mal, tellement mal mais il savait qu'il le méritait. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues en partie à cause des paroles du verseau mais également à cause de sa propre attitude. Il posa ses mains contre la rambarde de la maisonnée, baissa la tête et resta un long moment ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un venir se coller à lui et l'enlacer. Il se tendit mais savoura la présence de Camus contre son corps. Ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsque Camus lui fit un baiser dans le cou.

Celui-ci avait réfléchit aux paroles du scorpion et avait énormément de mal à le croire. Se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il lise le journal du huitième gardien, il se leva et alla se mettre contre le dos de celui qu'il aimait. Il resserra son étreinte avant de lui faire un bisou dans son cou et de murmurer :

Excuses-moi Milo, je ne voulais pas remettre en cause tes paroles mais, je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à te croire.

Pourquoi ? C'est si difficile à imaginer que je puisse changer d'avis ?

Disons que…c'est vraiment très rare de te voir revenir sur tes décisions.

C'est vrai que c'est rare mais, je ne suis pas un sans-cœur quand même.

Je n'ai pas dit ça.

Je sais. Excuse-moi de m'être emporté. Camus…, mes sentiments pour toi sont vrai, je t'aime, avoua le scorpion en se retournant et en regardant le verseau dans les yeux.

Il allait poser une question lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Camus sur les siennes. Il resta quelques minutes sans bouger, surprit puis approfondit le baiser, des larmes de bonheur roulant sur ses joues. Bien vite, il sentit des mains fraîches qui essayaient d'essuyer ses joues. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux pleins d'amours du verseau. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder avant recoller leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Bientôt, leurs mains partirent à la rencontre du corps de l'autre, ils resserrèrent leur étreinte et chacun dévêtit l'autre. Milo porta Camus dans sa chambre et ils passèrent une merveilleuse première nuit ensemble. La fatigue les emportas tôt le matin, enlacés et heureux.


	7. un aurevoir

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent tard et pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Camus qui ouvrit les yeux en premier. Il alla dans la cuisine, prépara le petit déjeuner qu'il amena dans la chambre. Il se remit au lit, après avoir posé le plateau, et décida de réveiller son compagnon tout en douceur.

Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, il gémit de plaisir et se libéra dans la bouche de Milo qui happait son désir inconsciemment réveillé par les caresses du scorpion. Ce dernier vint poser ses lèvres sur celles glacées et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Ils prirent ensuite leur petit déjeuner puis partirent se balader en amoureux. Ils vivaient dans une bulle de bonheur mais le temps les rattrapa. En effet, alors qu'ils revenaient d'une de leur sorties, ils trouvèrent sur la table de salon un livre avec une enveloppe dessus. Milo sourit en reconnaissant le cahier et lut par-dessus l'épaule de son compagnon la lettre que celui-ci tenait. Sa bonne humeur tomba et regarda avec tristesse le verseau. Plus que deux jours et ils ne se verraient plus. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement avant que le scorpion n'interrompe leur baiser :

Mon ange, tu vas me manquer affreusement. Lis ceci, dit-il en lui donnant le carnet.

Toi aussi tu vas me manque Milo. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce ton…

Camus ne put terminer sa phrase car le huitième gardien était partit. Il se doutait bien du pourquoi de cette fuite. Lui non plus ne voulait pas se rendormir pour l'éternité. Avec déception, il s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils et se mit à lire. Ce qui était marqué dedans le bouleversa à plusieurs reprises et il finit par avoir les joues mouillées avant d'avoir fini sa lecture. Alors qu'il lisait, Milo le regardait de loin. Pour digérer le contenu de la missive, il avait eu besoin d'être seul et fut reconnaissant à Camus d'avoir compris cette envie. Il remercia également Athéna de lui avoir envoyé son journal intime mais il lui en voulait un peu de lui rappeler qu'il devrait bientôt se séparer de celui qu'il aimait. Se détournant de la vue que lui offrait Camus, il repartit se poser près de la balustrade et repartit dans ses pensées. Il se repassait mentalement toute leur histoire et se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour son ami depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne se l'était avouer. Pendant un long moment, chacun resta dans son coin. L'un s'en voulant sur le rejet qu'il avait infligé à son ami, l'autre réalisant à quel point son compagnon l'aimait depuis longtemps. Soudain, Camus entendit son prénom murmuré derrière lui. Il se retourna et regarda le scorpion qui l'observait en retenant ses larmes. Milo s'avança timidement et enfouie sa tête dans le cou du verseau. Petit à petit, ses épaules commencèrent à trembler puis le verseau sentit de l'humidité sur celles-ci. Ses bras se refermèrent sur Milo et ils restèrent un long moment enlacés ainsi. Camus fini par caresser les cheveux de Milo afin de le calmer et il entendit :

Pardonne-moi Camus. Pardonne-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fais.

Milo…, je t'ai pardonné au moment même où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments. Je t'aime plus que tout même si je dois dire qu'il y a certaines choses que j'aurais du mal à oublier.

Je ferais tout pour que tu sois fier de moi lorsque tu retourneras là-bas. Je protègerais Hyôga, je changerais de comportement et plein d'autres choses encore.

Je suis déjà fier de toi mon Milo. Mon amour t'es acquis pour toujours et à l'infini, n'en doute pas, cela quoique tu fasses.

Le scorpion ne répondit rien mais leva la tête et regarda son amant dan les yeux. Lentement, il posa ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis et lui donna un sulfureux baiser teinté de tristesse. Le verseau répondit à ce baiser avec le même entrain. Ils refirent l'amour mais cette fois-ci en prenant tout leur temps, se plaisant à découvrir l'autre. Plusieurs fois, sur la plage de la petite maisonnée, ils alternèrent leurs positions et atteignirent à de nombreux moments le sommet du plaisir. Ils finirent par s'endormir sur le sable fin, entrelacé l'un à l'autre.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Le sommeil les avait quittés et Camus décida de mettre les deux pieds dans le plat concernant un certain sujet :

Milo, j'aimerais savoir…qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis lorsque je t'ai embrassé dans mon temple ?

Euh…, je…je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de ça mon ange.

S'il te plaît

Bon d'accord. J'étais sous le choc car je ne comprenais pas ce qui ce passait. Ensuite, j'ai été en colère car j'avais l'impression d'être trahi et lorsque je me suis enfin convaincu de venir te voir pour qu'on s'explique, la bataille du sanctuaire s'en est mêlée.

Tu voulais vraiment venir me voir ?

Oui même si je n'avais pas encore conscience de ce que j'éprouvais pour toi. Je voulais comprendre et je dois t'avouer que ne pas te voir et sentir ta tristesse me faisait mal. Et après…

Un lourd silence s'installa, chargé de regrets. Milo pleurait silencieusement et lorsque Camus s'en aperçut, il lui prit la main et lui prodigua de douces caresses. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment avant de décider de profiter de ces deux derniers jours en présence l'un de l'autre.

Un peu plus tard, ce fut le scorpion qui mit les pieds dans un autre plat :

Qu'as-tu pensé de mon journal ?

Ce que tu y as marqué est… très émouvant et m'a totalement convaincu de tes sentiments pour moi. Continue comme ça mon Milo.

Merci, répondit le scorpion en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Camus.

Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'au petit matin. Leur avant dernier jour ensemble était teinté de mélancolie, de tristesse mais surtout de joie et d'amour. Le verseau laissa son compagnon seul pendant un long moment et celui-ci commençait à s'inquiéter lorsqu'il le vit enfin revenir. Il avait vraiment du mal à accepter que le lendemain, il ne le verrait plus et cela se ressentait de plus en plus. Camus tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer qu'il souffrait lui aussi et alors qu'il préparé leur dernier dîner, il s'énerva contre Milo qui, vexé, partit se réfugier dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Il n'avait pas voulu s'emporter contre lui mais c'était embêtant d'avoir quelqu'un qui redevenait un enfant à toucher à tout et à goûter à tout.

Au bout d'un long moment, le repas était enfin prêt et Camus, après avoir mis la table et posé ce qu'il avait acheté pour son compagnon, alla voir celui-ci. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et vit son amant sur le lit, le dos tourné à la porte. Cette vision fit mal à Camus qui s'avança doucement vers le lit et s'assit tout en murmurant de douces paroles au scorpion. Celui-ci lui répondit assez vertement, la voix brouillée de larmes étouffées. Camus le rassura pendant un bon moment mais il fallut encore quelques minutes en plus à Milo avant de se retourner vers Camus. Finalement, le verseau finit par convaincre son compagnon de venir manger. Celui-ci fut impressionné par les plats et surtout par ce que le verseau lui avait offert. Un magnifique livre ancien avec quelques photos et dessins d'eux mais également avec des pages blanches faites de papyrus et que le scorpion pourrait remplir autant qu'il le voudrait. Milo n'en revenait pas et serra fortement son ange dans ses bras. Alors que son visage était dans son cou, il lui fit deux demandes : la première était s'ils pouvaient s'unir juste avant que Camus ne disparaisse et la deuxième souffla tellement le verseau que Milo faillit le prendre comme un refus, ce que contredit le onzième gardien qui lui dit qu'il devait réfléchir. Rassuré, Milo termina de manger tout en donnant la becquée à son compagnon. Joie et tristesse se mêlaient à ces derniers moments qu'ils passaient ensembles.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite à leur goût et encore plus vite arrièrent les premières faiblesses de Camus. Tristement, ils s'unirent et se promirent énormément de choses dont la réponse de Camus à une question de Milo. Ils venaient de finir leur libération et se reposaient tranquillement, Milo ayant sa tête posée sur le torse du verseau, lorsque soudain, il entendit Camus murmuré « au revoir mon amour » et lui tendre un bracelet fait de glace avec à l'intérieur une longue mèche marine. Le scorpion leva la tête et regarda dans les yeux son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

Le nez dans l'oreiller, Milo entendit Athéna lui dire qu'elle lui laissait deux jours de plus avant de revenir au sanctuaire.

Quel serait son état d'esprit en rentrant ? Comment réagirait-il face aux autres et surtout face à Hyôga ? Quelle était la demande de Milo et quelle aurait pu être la réponse de Camus ? Il y a plein d'autres questions qui pourraient se posaient mais je vous laisse tenter de répondre à celles-ci et si vous voulez en trouvez n'hésitez pas


End file.
